Kekasih Gelap
by Jeanne-jaques San
Summary: "Sejak awal kita berhubungan, aku selalu mengingatkanmu, agar jangan mencintaiku terlalu dalam. Kau hanya kuanggap sebagai kekasih gelapku." # IchiHitsu, slight GrimmHitsu. # BL; Yaoi; Rating M for implicit lemon. Enjoy!


Mobil Maybach Landaulet putih itu berhenti tepat di depan sebuah pintu pagar rumah besar. Di dekat pintu pagar rumah itu tertulis 'Kos Khusus Untuk Laki-Laki'.

"Benar, kau tidak mau tinggal di apartemenku saja?" Grimmjow melepas bibir yang diciumnya selama semenit itu, sebelum menatap pria berwajah manis yang duduk di sampingnya; kekasihnya—Hitsugaya Toushiro.

"Ya," Toushiro mengangguk dengan senyuman manis yang terukir di bibirnya. "Karena tempat kos inilah yang lumayan dekat dengan tempat kerjaku."

Grimmjow menarik napas panjang, "Baiklah."

Pintu di samping Toushiro dibuka dari luar oleh supir pribadi Grimmjow. Di sampingnya sudah ada tas koper Toushiro yang diambilnya dari bagasi.

"Sampai jumpa!" Toushiro mengecup sudut bibir Grimmjow, sebelum ia melangkah turun.

"Kalau ada perlu apa-apa telepon saja aku. Oke?" kata Grimmjow begitu ia membuka jendela mobil di sampingnya. Toushiro mengangguk.

Begitu mobil jenis sedan termahal itu berlalu pergi membawa kekasihnya, Toushiro berbalik, dan berjalan menuju pintu pagar rumah besar di hadapannya.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Semua karakter yang dipakai dalam fanfiksi ini bukanlah milik saya. Mereka adalah milik Tite Kubo. Namun karya fanfiksi ini adalah sepenuhnya milik saya.<strong>

**.**

_**Alternate Universe**_

**M**_-rated_

**3k+** _words_

**Drama/Angst**

_**Oneshot**_

**.**

~a **IchiHitsu** story~

_slight_, **GrimmHitsu**

**.**

**Peringatan: **_**Slash; Boys Love, Yaoi, MaleXMale. **__Rating_** M **_for__** implicit lemon.** Crack couple._ _Out of Characters. _Tidak menerima apresiasi negatif atas semua hal yang sudah saya peringatkan.

**.**

**Terinspirasi dari lagu Ungu – Kekasih Gelapku.**

**.**

**Jeanne's** _present…_

**.**

**#**

**.**

**Kekasih Gelap**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

Sambil menarik tas kopernya, Toushiro mengikuti Kisuke Urahara, pria si pemilik rumah kos yang berjalan di depannya. Ia beruntung karena masih ada satu kamar kosong yang tersedia di lantai dua. Kedua mata Toushiro tertarik melihat ke bawah tanpa menghentikan langkahnya. Ada sebuah kolam persegi panjang dan beberapa kursi berjemur di pinggir kolam.

Toushiro dan si pria pemilik kos akhirnya berhenti di depan pintu cokelat, yang di samping pintu sudah diletakkan dua buah kursi dan meja besi—yang sama dengan kamar lain. Begitu si pria pemilik kos membuka pintu di depannya, tepat saat itu, pintu kamar yang ada di samping kanan kamar Toushiro terbuka dari dalam. Seorang pria yang memiliki tinggi yang lebih dari Toushiro, berambut oranye, dan berbadan tegap keluar dari kamarnya.

Toushiro dan pria itu saling berpandangan.

"Oh, Ichigo. Paman kira kau sudah pergi ke kantor?" kata Urahara. "Oh ya, pria ini yang akan menempati kamar di sebelahmu."

"Namaku Hitsugaya Toushiro," sapa Toushiro.

"Kurosaki Ichigo." Ichigo membalas dengan bibir tersenyum ramah.

Kedua mata Toushiro terus memperhatikan punggung Ichigo yang berjalan menjauh setelah pria itu berpamitan pada mereka untuk pergi kerja.

Kamar yang dimasuki Toushiro sudah tersedia dapur kecil dan kamar mandi di dalamnya. Televisi dan AC juga sudah tersedia. Begitu si pria pemilik kos menjelaskan apa saja fasilitas yang ada di area kos, pria itu lalu berpamitan pergi.

Toushiro menarik kopernya dan meletakkannya di atas tempat tidur, sebelum ia membuka restleting tasnya, untuk mengeluarkan pakaiannya, kemudian diletakkannya di dalam lemari pakaian yang tersedia.

Setelah melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya, pria mungil itu mengambil tas sampingnya yang sudah diisi barang-barang keperluannya di tempat kerja nanti. Ia masih ada waktu setengah jam untuk pergi ke tempat kerjanya sekarang.

**.**

**.**

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam begitu bus yang dinaiki Toushiro berhenti di halte. Setelah berjalan hampir sepuluh menit, ia akhirnya memasuki kawasan perumahan elit yang dijaga oleh pos _security_. Begitu melintasi palang yang direntangkan di depan pos _security_, Toushiro masih harus berjalan ke dalam lagi untuk menuju tempat kosnya.

Tepat begitu beberapa meter lagi di depannya ada pertigaan jalan, Toushiro mendengar suara mesin motor. Begitu ia menoleh ke belakang, sebuah motor Kawasaki Ninja 250 cc berwarna hijau melaju dengan kecepatan di bawah 25 km/jam. Sang pengendara motor besar itu tiba-tiba menarik rem, tepat begitu ia melewati Toushiro setengah meter di depan. Ia membuka kaca helm yang gelap dan menoleh ke belakang.

"Toushiro yang tadi di kos, kan?" tanya si pengendara motor itu, yang tak lain adalah Ichigo. Toushiro mengangguk. "Naiklah, kan kita searah dan juga bersebelahan kamar."

Toushiro kembali mengangguk. "_Arigato_," katanya begitu sudah naik di boncengan belakang Ichigo.

Motor itu kembali bergerak. Dan tak sampai lima menit sudah berada di depan pintu pagar kos mereka yang terbuka lebar. Begitu Ichigo mematikan mesin motor, Toushiro turun dari goncengan. Keduanya berjalan bersama-sama ke dalam sambil terus mengobrol.

"Aku bekerja sebagai asisten notaris," ujar Toushiro begitu mereka berdua menapaki anak-anak tangga bersamaan. "Kalau kau?"

"Aku bekerja di tempat penjualan mobil dan motor," Ichigo meringis. "Oh, ya, kalau kau mau makan _kare_ bisa datang ke kamarku. Kebetulan tadi pagi aku membelinya dan masih lumayan banyak."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku mandi dulu baru ke kamarmu."

"_Okay_."

**.**

**.**

_Tok tok tok!_

Ketukan di pintu kamarnya membuat Ichigo yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi menoleh. "Masuklah. Tidak kukunci."

Pintu terbuka dari luar dan Toushiro melangkah masuk setelah menyapa si pemilik kamar. Ichigo masih mengeringkan rambut oranyenya yang basah dengan handuk kecil begitu Toushiro duduk di sebuah sofa panjang yang ada di kamar itu. Pria mungil itu mematung begitu mencium wangi maskulin dari tubuh Ichigo begitu pria itu mendekatinya, dan menyodorkannya sepiring _kare_. Wangi yang benar-benar menggoda fantasi liarnya, sama seperti wangi kekasihnya, Grimmjow.

"Hei, kenapa malah bengong?" Ichigo melambaikan tangan kanannya di depan wajah manis itu.

Toushiro mengerjapkan kedua matanya dan meringis. "Maaf, wangi tubuhmu seperti wangi kekasihku."

Sekarang balik Ichigo yang mematung. "Kau… sudah punya kekasih?" Suaranya terdengar sedikit tercekat, tetapi tak disadari Toushiro.

Pria mungil itu mengangguk, "Ya. Dia seorang eksekutif muda yang bekerja di perusahaan otomotif." Kemudian ia menyuapkan sesendok _kare_ bersama nasi ke dalam mulutnya.

Ichigo berbalik untuk mengambil segelas air untuk Toushiro. Dia sangat kecewa mendengar penuturan pria mungil itu. Ternyata… Toushiro sudah ada yang memiliki.

"Tapi dia seorang pria," kata Toushiro pelan dan hati-hati, begitu Ichigo sudah kembali ke hadapannya dengan segelas tinggi air putih. "Kau masih mau berteman denganku, kan?"

"Tentu saja." Ichigo tersenyum terpaksa. Bukan hal itu yang dipermasalahkannya, tapi Toushiro yang sudah punya kekasih yang belum bisa diterimanya.

"Lalu, kau sendiri? Apa sudah punya kekasih juga?" Toushiro balas bertanya setelah meneguk sedikit air dari gelas.

"Belum." Ichigo menggeleng begitu ia duduk di samping Toushiro.

"Kenapa?" kedua kening Toushiro mengerut. "Padahal fisik luarmu kan di atas rata-rata. Memang kau mencari tipe yang bagaimana?"

Ichigo menoleh, menatap Toushiro selama tiga detik, sebelum ia berkata, "Aku suka yang sepertimu."

Toushiro tergelak, "Tunggu. Jadi, kau juga homo?"

"Kenapa? Tidak kelihatan kalau aku lebih tertarik ke sesama jenis?" Ichigo balas bertanya.

"Hu-um." Toushiro mengangguk. Baru saja ia akan menyuapkan makanan lagi ke dalam mulutnya, Ichigo meraih tangannya yang memegang sendok, dan mengarahkannya ke dalam mulutnya—tanpa melepaskan kedua matanya dari Toushiro.

Tiba-tiba Toushiro merasa merinding. Tapi bukan karena takut, melainkan karena merasa perasaan yang tidak bisa ia jelaskan. Kedua mata tajam itu terus menatapnya tak berkedip. Ichigo meraih piring di tangan Toushiro dan meletakkannya di atas meja di samping sofa yang mereka duduki, begitu ia menghilangkan jaraknya dengan pria mungil itu.

"Aku sudah punya kekasih. Kau masih ingat, kan?" Kedua tangan Toushiro langsung menahan dada Ichigo begitu pria itu mendekatkan wajahnya dan akan menciumnya.

"Aku tidak peduli."

Toushiro terpana. Suara arogan dan sifat yang keras kepala, persis sekali dengan Grimmjow. Melihat kedua mata Ichigo penuh kesungguhan, Toushiro akhirnya berkata, "Baiklah. Kau bisa mencintaiku. Tapi, aku hanya bisa menganggapmu—" bibirnya mendekat ke arah telinga Ichigo, "—sebagai kekasih gelapku."

**.**

**.**

Pagi itu, Toushiro terbangun bukan di kamar kosnya, melainkan di kamar Ichigo. Di atas tempat tidur yang sama, dengan tubuh telanjang yang hanya ditutupi selimut. Toushiro tak menyangka akan membiarkan pria selain kekasihnya menyentuh tubuhnya semalam. Tentu saja dengan sebuah perjanjian—_no kissmark_.

"Mau ke mana?" suara serak Ichigo terdengar begitu Toushiro memunguti pakaiannya yang berceceran di bawah tempat tidur.

Pria mungil itu menoleh, "Pergi kerja. Kau sendiri tidak pergi kerja?" tanyanya, sembari memakai pakaiannya.

"Kenapa aku tidak bisa meninggalkan _kissmark_ di tubuhmu?" Ichigo tidak mengacuhkan pertanyaan Toushiro.

"Kau boleh saja meninggalkan _kissmark_ di tubuhku, tapi—" ia sengaja menggantung kalimatnya untuk memakai bajunya. "—tidak ada seks lagi untuk yang berikutnya."

Ichigo berdecak. "Apa karena kau takut dia melihatnya?"

"Bukannya pertanyaanmu sudah menjawab," kedua alis Toushiro terangkat. Kemudian ia berjalan menuju pintu. "Kekasihku itu bisa datang tanpa mengabariku. Dan kau tahu—" sebelum melangkah keluar, Toushiro menoleh ke belakang, "—dia sangat posesif."

_Blam!_

Pintu ditarik Toushiro dari luar hingga menutup. Ichigo mendengus, sebelum berdiri dari tempat tidurnya.

"_Yeah_, sama seperti kekasih gelapmu ini."

**.**

**.**

Toushiro menoleh dari teh yang diminumnya begitu melihat Ichigo yang baru pulang kerja. Bukan karena sengaja menunggu pria itu di salah satu kursi yang ada di depan kamarnya, tetapi karena ia memang sedang ingin duduk santai saja di luar setelah pulang kerja tadi. Ichigo berhenti di depannya dan menyodorkan sebuah kantong plastik putih ke arahnya.

"Apa itu?" Kedua kening Toushiro mengerut.

"_Strawberry shortcake_," jawab Ichigo pendek. Tepat begitu Toushiro akan mengambil kantong plastik itu, Ichigo mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi. "Datang ke kamarku jika mau memakan kue ini."

"Jadi, kue itu semacam umpan supaya kau bisa balik menikmati tubuhku? Hm? Hm?" Kedua alis Toushiro terangkat tinggi-tinggi.

"Ayolah, jangan buat ini jadi rumit," kata Ichigo sambil menarik napas panjang. "Aku sedang sakit kepala karena kerjaan di kantor tadi."

"Kau tinggal minum obat, lalu tidur. Selesai." Toushiro berkata dengan suara seolah-olah tak peduli.

"Aku tidak mau minum obat," Ichigo tiba-tiba merendahkan wajahnya hingga sejajar dengan wajah Toushiro. "Karena seks bisa mengobati sakit kepalaku."

Bibir Toushiro yang sudah terbuka kembali mengatup. Oke, kalimat Ichigo memang benar. Karena dulu, ia juga begitu, dan sakit kepalanya hilang saat Grimmjow selesai mengajaknya bercinta. "Baiklah, baiklah. Kau menang," katanya, sembari berdiri dari kursi dan berjalan masuk ke kamarnya.

"Di kamarmu?" Ichigo bertanya di ambang pintu.

"Di kamarmu, Kurosaki Ichigo. Aku tidak mau membereskan kekacauan yang sembilan puluh persen disebabkan olehmu."

Ichigo mendengus. Ia berbalik menuju kamarnya, "Kekacauan semalam saja belum sempat kubereskan tadi pagi," katanya pada diri sendiri. "Jangan lama-lama. Aku mulai menghitung. Satu…"

"Heh! Sejak kapan pakai waktu untuk ke kamarmu!?" seru Toushiro begitu ia meletakkan gelasnya di dapur. Ia mengambil ponselnya di samping televisi, sebelum mengunci pintu kamarnya dari luar.

**.**

**.**

Dengan napas yang mulai memburu berat, tangan Toushiro terulur untuk mengambil ponselnya yang berdering di atas meja nakas di samping tempat tidur Ichigo. Kedua mata Toushiro membelalak begitu melihat nama Grimmjow di layar ponselnya.

"Kurosaki, berhenti sebentar!" seru Toushiro setengah panik. Ichigo yang sepertinya bisa tahu yang menelepon pria mungil itu adalah Grimmjow langsung menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak mau." Bibirnya menyeringai senang.

Toushiro menggeram. Kedua kakinya berusaha menendang Ichigo, namun pria itu lebih cepat bertindak untuk menahan kedua kakinya setelah membentangkannya lebar-lebar.

"Sial! Ini benar-benar penting!" bentak Toushiro akhirnya.

"Kalau memang begitu angkat saja. Aku tidak melarangmu, kan?" katanya tanpa berhenti menggerakkan pinggulnya.

Toushiro menarik napas kasar. Akan jadi masalah jika ia tidak mengangkat telepon kekasihnya. "Halo?"

/"Kau sudah pulang kerja, Sayang?"/ tanya Grimmjow di seberang telepon.

Toushiro berusaha mendorong kepala Ichigo yang sedang berada di dadanya dengan tangannya yang bebas. "Y-ya." Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya setelah itu karena lidah Ichigo bermain-main di puting dadanya.

Kedua kening Grimmjow mengerut, /"Kau tidak apa-apa? Kenapa napasmu memburu?"/

Oh, sial! Toushiro hampir tergeragap.

"A, itu, aku habis _sit up_. Lemak di perutku mulai mengganggu," jawabnya bohong. Tidak bisa bilang kalau sekarang tubuhnya sedang dijamah oleh pria lain.

/"Oh. Apa perlu kukirimkan _treadmill_ ke sana? Supaya setiap pagi sebelum kau pergi bekerja bisa sedikit berolahraga."/

"Ti-Tidak!" Toushiro nyaris menjerit karena Ichigo berhasil menyentuh titik sensitifnya. "Tidak usah. Aku bisa olahraga manual."

/"Baiklah. Sebenarnya hari ini aku ingin pergi ke sana. Tapi lebih baik besok saja."/

"Jam berapa kau mau ke sini?" Tubuh Toushiro mulai mengejang. Gawat, ia pasti tidak akan bisa menahan desahannya di puncak nanti!

/"Rahasia,"/ Grimmjow terkekeh pelan. /"Selamat malam, Sayang."/

"Selamat ma—a-aaaahhh!" Untunglah begitu Grimmjow sudah memutus pembicaraan, suara desahan kerasnya baru keluar. Ia memejamkan mata dengan dada naik-turun.

"Sudah selesai meneleponnya? Cepat sekali." Ichigo menyeringai.

"Diam!" Toushiro mendesis tanpa membuka matanya. "Besok tidak ada seks, karena kekasihku akan datang."

Ichigo berdecak kesal.

"Dan jangan lupa dengan perjanjian kita. Jangan berani-berani meninggalkan _kissmark_," katanya memperingatkan.

**.**

**.**

Kedua tangan Ichigo langsung mengepal begitu pagi itu ia keluar dari kamarnya dan sudah disuguhi dengan pemandangan yang membuatnya ingin berteriak keras-keras. Di depan kamar Toushiro, pria mungil itu tengah berciuman dengan Grimmjow. Toushiro memang pergi dari kamarnya semalam, begitu mereka selesai melakukan seks.

"Aku tidak mau Grimmjow melihatku keluar dari kamarmu," kata Toushiro semalam. "Kau tidak mau kan kekasihku membuat wajah tampanmu babak belur?" Ia mengerling ke arah Ichigo, sebelum menutup pintu kamar pria itu.

Grimmjow melepas ciumannya begitu melihat Ichigo. Kedua mata pria yang sama-sama tinggi itu saling berpandangan. Sama-sama menatap dengan tajam dan tidak ramah.

"Aku sudah meminta izin tadi," kedua tangan Toushiro menangkup pipi Grimmjow, membuat kekasihnya itu kembali menatapnya. "Aku milikmu seharian ini."

Grimmjow tersenyum dan mengecup bibir semerah mawar itu. Tidak mengacuhkan Ichigo yang berjalan melewati mereka yang masih mengumbar kemesraan.

**.**

**.**

"Tidak ada seks malam ini," kata Toushiro begitu ia membuka pintu dan melihat Ichigo berdiri di depan kamarnya. Pria itu memang sengaja menjaga jarak karena permintaannya; karena selama seminggu Grimmjow selalu datang ke sini tanpa ia duga. "Tidak ada. Mengerti?"

"Bukannya katamu dia ada di Taiwan sekarang?" dengus Ichigo. "Aku sudah lelah 'bermain-main' sendiri."

"Aku sedang sakit."

"Bohong. Kau terlihat baik-baik sa—" kalimat Ichigo tak sempat selesai karena Toushiro nyaris jatuh, untunglah kedua tangannya dengan cepat menahan pinggang itu. Ichigo tersentak begitu telapak tangan kanannya merasakan panas di dahi Toushiro. "Jadi, kau benar-benar sakit? Kenapa tidak bilang?!"

Toushiro memukul dada Ichigo dengan kepalan tangannya yang lemah, "Bukannya tadi sudah kubilang? Kau sudah tuli?"

Raut wajah Ichigo semakin khawatir. "Ayo, kita pergi ke dokter!"

"Naik motor besarmu itu? Kondisiku sedang lemah begini tidak bisa memelukmu. Kau mau lihat aku jatuh di aspal?"

Ichigo menggeleng tidak percaya. "Kau ini sedang sakit tapi mulutmu tidak sakit, ya?"

"Diam."

"Aku akan meminjam mobil Renji." Setelah membaringkan Toushiro di atas tempat tidur, pria itu berbalik untuk mengambil jaket di kamarnya. Kemudian pergi ke kamar Renji yang terletak dua kamar dari kamarnya.

Tak lama kemudian, Ichigo sudah kembali setelah mendapat kunci mobil Renji. Pria itu mengambil jaket Toushiro, sebelum memakaikannya pada pria mungil itu. Setelah menggendong Toushiro di belakang punggungnya, ia berjalan keluar.

**.**

**.**

Ichigo membawa kepala Toushiro untuk bersandar di dadanya begitu mereka sudah duduk menunggu di depan ruangan dokter. Mendengar detak jantung Ichigo, membuat Toushiro merasa tenang tanpa sadar. Tangan pria itu bahkan mengelus-elus punggungnya dengan lembut.

Akhirnya pintu terbuka dari dalam, Ichigo langsung membopong Toushiro masuk, dan meletakkannya di atas ranjang yang ada di ruangan itu. Dokter wanita itu segera memeriksa Toushiro, sebelum ia berbalik untuk menuliskan resep. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, Ichigo kembali menggendong Toushiro di belakang punggungnya. Begitu sudah membeli obat yang ditulis dokter tadi di konter, Ichigo kembali membawa Toushiro ke mobil.

"Kenapa kau peduli padaku?" tanya Toushiro begitu mobil yang dikendarai Ichigo sudah berjalan.

"Aku kan kekasihmu." Ichigo menjawab tanpa menoleh dari jalanan.

"Kekasih gelapku," ralat Toushiro, sebelum terkekeh pelan. "Kalau Grimmjow, ia pasti akan langsung membawaku menginap di rumah sakit."

"Jangan bicarakan pria itu. Jangan memancing emosiku, Toushiro," desis Ichigo sambil mencengkram stir mobil kuat-kuat.

Toushiro terdiam. Dan tetap tidak bersuara meski mobil yang dikendarai Ichigo sudah sampai di tempat kos mereka dan masuk ke garasi. Pria itu kembali menggendongnya sampai kamarnya. Kemudian duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya setelah mengambil benda-benda yang diperlukan untuk mengompres demamnya.

"Kau bisa kembali ke kamarmu," Toushiro akhirnya bersuara. "Kau kerja kan besok?"

"Kau lebih penting dari kerjaanku," jawab Ichigo, sembari menyerahkan beberapa tablet obat ke arah Toushiro. "Ayo minum."

"Aku. Tidak. Mau. Minum. Obat." Toushiro sengaja mengeja kalimatnya.

Ichigo menatap Toushiro dengan kedua mata setengah terpejam dan satu alis terangkat. "Kau tidak ada pilihan." Suara itu terdengar mengintimidasi. Kemudian ia memasukkan satu tablet obat ke dalam mulutnya, sebelum menelan air putih.

Kedua kening Toushiro mengerut, "Apa yang—" kalimatnya tidak sempat selesai karena Ichigo tiba-tiba menyalurkan _mouth-to-mouth_ obat beserta air yang masih terkumpul di dalam mulut pria itu. Kedua mata Toushiro membelalak. Ia tidak ada pilihan untuk menelan obat dan air yang diberikan Ichigo.

Ichigo terus melakukan hal itu sampai obat yang harus diminum Toushiro malam itu akhirnya habis. Pria manis itu memandang Ichigo dengan bibir mengerucut. "Kau mencari kesempatan, kan?"

Beberapa menit kemudian, efek dari obat-obat itu akhirnya membuat Toushiro mengantuk. Tak lama kemudian, pria mungil itu sudah tertidur. Ichigo masih duduk di sampingnya sambil mengganti kompres setiap beberapa menit. Dan begitu demam Toushiro sudah sedikit menurun, ia akhirnya bisa tidur dengan tenang.

Detik-detik jarum jam terdengar mengisi keheningan kamar itu. Toushiro terjaga dari tidurnya begitu jarum jam pendek berada di angka satu. Ia menoleh ke samping dan melihat Ichigo tertidur di pinggir tempat tidurnya sambil terus memegang tangannya.

Tidak. Toushiro menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia sudah punya Grimmjow. Hatinya sudah tertambat pada pria itu. Tapi, pria ini—datang ke kehidupannya dan membuat perasaannya pada Grimmjow mulai sedikit goyah.

**.**

**.**

Toushiro masih bergeming di kursi berjemurnya begitu ia mendengar sudah sepuluh kali Ichigo memanggilnya turun ke dalam kolam.

"Kulitmu yang seputih salju itu tidak akan jadi cokelat meski kau berjemur berjam-jam. Ayolah!" Ichigo bersandar di pinggir kolam.

"Aku hanya ingin berjemur. Tidak mau berenang," katanya. Tidak mengacuhkan Ichigo yang naik ke atas kolam dan berjalan mendekatinya.

"Kau tidak bisa berenang, ya?" kedua alis Ichigo terangkat. "Kasihan…" Wajah mengejek itu akhirnya membuat Toushiro terpancing.

"Aku bisa berenang!" dengus Toushiro, sembari berdiri. "Tarik kembali ucapanmu itu!"

"Jika kau kalah, harus menuruti permintaanku," kata Ichigo begitu mereka berdua sudah berdiri di pinggir kolam.

"Apa?" Toushiro menoleh. "Jadi, ini pertandingan?"

"Kenapa? Takut kalah, ya?" Ichigo menyeringai.

Toushiro menggeram. "Aku pasti akan mengalahkanmu!"

_BYUR!_

Suara air kolam terdengar begitu dua tubuh itu melompat masuk. Toushiro membelalak begitu ia melihat Ichigo sudah jauh di depannya. Pria itu lebih dulu menyentuh dinding pinggir kolam dan menatapnya dengan kedua alis terangkat. Toushiro kalah telak.

"Sekali lagi!" seru pria mungil itu, belum bisa menerima kekalahan pertama. Namun meski sudah bertanding dua sampai lima putaran, Toushiro akhirnya tetap kalah. Napasnya terengah-engah begitu bersandar di samping kolam.

"Sudah mengakui kekalahanmu?" Ichigo muncul dari bawahnya dan langsung mengurung tubuhnya dengan kedua lengan.

Toushiro memalingkan wajahnya sambil mendengus. "Ya, kau puas sekarang?" Begitu ia menoleh, Ichigo langsung membungkam bibirnya. Kedua tangannya akhirnya berhasil mendorong pundak pria itu. "Jangan melakukan itu di sini. Kau tidak lihat ada Ganju yang sedang berjemur di kursi sana?" Dagunya bergerak ke arah pria yang sedang berjemur sejak tadi.

"Abaikan saja. Dia buta."

"Pfffh—" Toushiro langsung menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan. "Hei, Ganju-_san_! Kata Kurosaki, kau buta!" serunya ke arah pria itu.

Ganju serta merta menoleh setelah melepas kacamata hitamnya. "_WHAT_?!"

Ichigo terkekeh geli. "Lebih baik kau masuk kembali ke kamar. Karena akan ada adegan yang layak disensor di kolam ini."

"Heh! Kalau mau melakukan hal itu harusnya kalian yang masuk ke kamar!" balas Ganju. "Jangan buat kolam renang itu tercemari dengan perbuatan mesum kalian!"

Tawa Ichigo akhirnya meledak, begitu juga dengan Toushiro. Keduanya akhirnya hengkang dari dalam kolam, berjalan menuju kamar dengan seluruh tubuh yang masih basah.

**.**

**.**

Sambil bersenandung kecil, Ichigo menapaki anak-anak tangga ke lantai dua. Sebelah tangannya memegang kantong plastik yang di dalamnya ada kotak kue berisi kue kesukaan Toushiro. Langkah Ichigo berhenti di depan pintu kamar Toushiro. Tangannya yang sudah terulur untuk mengetuk pintu di depannya langsung berhenti di udara begitu mendengar desahan Toushiro dan suara ranjang berderit.

"Nnh—Grimmjow… A-ahh… Ahhh…"

Ichigo membeku. Ia bisa membayangkan pria mungil itu pasti sedang berada di bawah tindihan Grimmjow. Terus mendesah dan memanggil nama pria itu. Hal yang tidak bisa didapatnya begitu mengajak Toushiro bercinta; pria mungil itu—tidak pernah memanggil namanya. Satu kali pun.

Dengan kedua mata yang tampak kosong, Ichigo berbalik menuju kamarnya.

**.**

**.**

"_Hey_, _morning_," sapa Toushiro begitu ia keluar dari kamar keesokan paginya, dan melihat Ichigo sedang bersandar di pagar pembatas sambil menyeruput kopinya. Ichigo hanya menoleh sekilas, lalu menyeruput kopinya. Kedua alis Toushiro terangkat, tidak biasanya pria itu meresponnya seperti itu.

Toushiro merasa ada yang berbeda dengan Ichigo. Tapi baru saja ia akan bertanya, pintu kamarnya tiba-tiba terbuka dari dalam, dan Grimmjow berjalan keluar dengan setelan jasnya kemarin. Ia mendekati Toushiro dan mengecup bibir kekasihnya.

"Aku pergi, ya? Jangan lupa pesanku tadi."

Toushiro mengangguk. Ia terus melambai ke arah kekasihnya. Tidak menyadari kalau kedua mata Ichigo tertuju pada tangan kanannya yang berpegangan di pagar pembatas. Pria mungil itu berbalik dan menatap Ichigo dengan dua alis terangkat.

"Ada apa?" tanya Toushiro, begitu melihat kedua mata itu tidak biasa.

"Cincin yang melingkar di jari manismu itu—"

"Ah, ini dipasang Grimmjow semalam begitu ia datang," potong Toushiro sebelum Ichigo sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Ini bukti, kalau dia semakin serius denganku dan mau mengikatku dalam sebuah komitmen." Bibir itu tersenyum mengingat apa yang dilakukan Grimmjow semalam.

Ichigo mematung. Tidak ingin percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya, namun secara kasatmana Toushiro sudah membuka matanya. Pria mungil itu… sudah tidak bisa lagi diraihnya. Sudah tidak bisa lagi…

**.**

**.**

Jam delapan malam tepat, begitu Toushiro selesai membereskan pakaian-pakaiannya ke dalam koper. Ini hari terakhir ia berada di sini. Langkah Toushiro berhenti begitu ia menarik kopernya baru satu meter dari depan kamarnya. Ia menoleh ke belakang, berpikir untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Ichigo, namun langsung urung begitu ia meyakinkan dirinya kalau hubungannya dengan pria itu sudah cukup berakhir sampai di sini.

Begitu sampai di bawah, mobil sedan Grimmjow—yang mengantarnya di hari pertama ia datang ke sini—sudah terparkir di depan pintu pagar. Supir pribadi Grimmjow juga sudah berdiri di samping pintu belakang yang terbuka.

"Tuan Grimmjow sudah menunggu Anda di apartemennya," kata supir itu begitu Toushiro berjalan mendekat. Begitu Toushiro mengangguk dan masuk ke dalam mobil, ia menutup pintu, dan meletakkan koper Toushiro ke dalam bagasi di belakang. Toushiro menyandarkan punggungnya begitu mobil yang membawanya sudah berjalan. Kedua tangannya refleks menutup telinga begitu mendengar suara guntur yang keras, lalu hujan turun dengan deras.

"Toushiro!" Suara yang familiar itu membuat Toushiro tersentak dan langsung menoleh ke belakang. Tak jauh di belakang mobilnya, Ichigo berdiri di tengah hujan deras.

"Tolong hentikan mobil ini sebentar!" Toushiro mengetuk kaca yang menjadi pembatas kursi belakang dan depan. Begitu sang supir menghentikan mobil, Toushiro membuka pintu di sampingnya, dan melangkah keluar.

Begitu ia berjalan mendekat ke arah Ichigo, pria itu juga berjalan mendekatinya hingga mereka bertemu di satu titik, dan saling berpelukan. Keduanya tak peduli hujan deras yang turun sudah membasahi keduanya dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki.

"Maafkan aku…" Toushiro melepaskan pelukan dan menatap kedua mata Ichigo yang memerah karena menangis. "Sejak awal kita berhubungan, aku selalu mengingatkanmu, agar jangan mencintaiku terlalu dalam. Kau hanya kuanggap sebagai kekasih gelapku."

Ichigo mematung. Dada kirinya berdenyut nyeri. "Apa sudah tidak ada lagi ruang di hatimu untukku?" Air mata yang meleleh dari kedua matanya tersamarkan dengan air hujan.

Toushiro menatap pria itu selama tiga detik, sebelum ia menggeleng. "Maafkan aku…" telapak tangannya membelai pipi Ichigo. "Hatiku sudah lama kuberikan pada Grimmjow. Hanya dia yang kucintai. Maafkan aku. Kau pasti bisa menemukan yang lebih baik dariku. Selamat tinggal, Kurosaki…"

Kedua kaki Ichigo seolah-olah membatu di tempatnya berdiri. Ia ingin mengejar pria mungil yang dicintainya itu. Ingin menahannya tetap di sini. Ingin memeluknya erat-erat. Kedua bahu Ichigo kembali terguncang begitu melihat mobil yang membawa Toushiro sudah melaju pergi.

"Yang kuinginkan hanya dirimu, Hitsugaya Toushiro!" teriaknya sia-sia di tengah hujan deras yang masih turun. Tubuhnya kemudian meluruh lunglai dan jatuh terduduk bersimpuh di tengah jalan. Berharap hujan ini juga meleburkan dirinya sekarang juga.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Selesai<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Jeanne's <em>notes<em>:  
><strong>

...Maaf bagi kalian yg mengharapkan IchiHitsu bersatu di _ending fic_ ini tapi tidak seperti yg kalian harapkan. Ingat, saya sudah mencantumkan genre _angst_ di atas.

Segala bentuk apresiasi akan saya tunggu dengan sabar. :)


End file.
